FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates in general to an apparatus for decomposing injurious substances to make them harmless and more particularly to an apparatus for decomposing injurious substances to make them harmless by an aqueous solution of sodium carbonate as the main component containing an oxygen donor such as nitric acid or oxygen or a hydrogen donor such as ammoniac or hydrogen.
A wide spectrum of new industrial and technical processes have been relatively recently developed which, although generally benefiting the human condition, produce various toxic or injurious substances. The treatment of these substances is an ever increasing problem.
There are many injurious substances which must be treated properly to deodorize them and neutralize their toxicity. Some examples are toxic gases such as COx, NOx and SOx contained in waste gases of automobiles. Others are the SO.sub.2 and H.sub.2 S produced from the iron and refining industries, COx and SOx produced from petroleum complexes and other gases giving offensive odors from, for example, the iron and pulp industries. A number of toxic substances may also be contained in waste waters from other industries or be the product of organic excrements.
Various methods have been proposed for physically and chemically decomposing these many injurious substances to make nontoxic substances. However, such methods are incomplete for this purpose and in many cases, may cause air pollution and other secondary pollution. Such treating agents which may satisfy the above requirements have not been developed as of yet.
The present invention has been completed with our eager studies for the purpose of solving the problems described above.